Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $9\dfrac{1}{16}+12\dfrac{6}{16} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {9} + {\dfrac{1}{16}} + {12} + {\dfrac{6}{16}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {9} + {12} + {\dfrac{1}{16}} + {\dfrac{6}{16}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=21 + {\dfrac{1}{16}} + {\dfrac{6}{16}}$ Add the fractions: $= 21+\dfrac{7}{16}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 21\dfrac{7}{16}$